


The Mission is Set.

by MofetteMofo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MofetteMofo/pseuds/MofetteMofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things start to change once Michael confesses his love for Gavin to his best friend Lindsay, what will Lindsay do to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission is Set.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, please go easy on me, I would love suggestions on how to revise my works in the future though! Thank you for reading.

It was a average day at the office, people running up and down the halls, stealing small conversations as they passed in the hallway, laughter from all angles of the building, work being discussed, and of course yelling. It was pretty obvious who owned that trait.

  
"GODDAMNIT GAVIN!" Michael screeched as Gavin sliced a diamond sword through his back and as well as dying from laughter and any other noise that came from his body. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT!?" Michael asked in a mixture of surprise and frustration. "Ah, ya know. Thought I'd surprise my boi is all." Gavin exclaimed as a wide stupid grin spread across his face. "I fucking hate you." Michael said letting a unexpected giggle escape as the words left his mouth.

  
Of course this was just like any other day, but it felt different some how and Michael couldn't really explain why, so instead of heading out for lunch silently like he normally did, he passed up the kitchen and headed towards the back where most of the animators and editors worked.

  
"Hey Lindsay." The words were spoken at a normal tone, although Lindsay was glued to her work and barely noticed anything said at all, but she lifted off her headphones and slowly turned her head anyway as if the work would dissapear if she looked away.  
"Oh hey Michael, what brings you around these parts?" She joked. "Oh you know, just thought I'd see how my best friend was, today doesn't feel normal, don't know why." Michael shrugged. "Oh yeah, seeing me is definitely the sign of a non normal day." She joked once again. "Got something on your mind or something? I was just about to go on lunch break anyway."

  
With that they both headed towards Michaels car where they both sat in silence till they made it to a point where restuarants and fast food places littered their surroundings.  
"Where ya wanna eat?" Michael asked, letting out a slow breath he didn't know he was holding. "Eh, I dont know, Mcdonalds sounds fine to me... but um, seriously, whats on your mind." Before Michael could ask Lindsay spoke again. "I can tell when you're thinking about something, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Michael nodded his head as he pulled up to the drive-thru.

  
As they began to eat back at the office in the kitchen Lindsay walked away from the fridge and sat down by Micheal. "Pepsi?" she asked tossing him a can. "Yeah, sure, thanks." "So... care to explain?" Michael finished his bite and looked over to her. "What..? Oh, yeah. Um.. I kinda have this uh.. feeling, I can't really explain it, but it's there. I can't even tell if it's real, but I can't really ignore it. Today was the day I had to accept it though.. just.. dont laugh, okay?"

  
Lindsay gave a stern nod as she took a drink from her soda. Michael gave a sigh as he tried to find the words to say it. "I'm... In love.. I think. I, uh.. Eveything about this person makes fireworks explode in my head.. I just.." While Michael droned on Lindsay kept drinking, way too focused on the conversation to even notice _'wow, he must really like this girl, she better not reject him, or I'll break her goddamn neck.'_ Lindsay thought as she giggled to herself on the sudden burst of hostility that had just rushed through her. "I really like this person.." Michael continued to drone and Lindsay still had her drink to her lips. "I just.. He's perfect.." with that being said, Lindsay spit her drink across the table, which thankfully broke Michael from his little daze.

  
"WHAT THE HELL, LINDSAY?" Lindsay looked at him in bewilderment as she slowly processed what had been said. "Sorry..." Lindsay looked back at her drink, and snapped her head right back to Michael. "HE?!" Michael finally noticed. "Oh shit, did I say that? Fuck, sorry I.." "So who's the lucky fella? Perfect, eh? Do I know him? I could ask him out for you." Lindsay suggested as she wiggled her eyebrows seductively. "..Wait, what..? You're not.. surprised?" Lindsay gave him a look as to say; 'You fucking kidding me?' "I think the whole spitting of the drink in your face was the suprise, idiot. Plus, I'm more angry than anything, why didn't you tell me? Anyway, the point is, I don't care if you're gay, that doesn't change anything, now tell me, who's the lucky guy?" Michael let out a small sigh as he looked at Lindsay. "..Gavin."

  
Lindsay looked at Michael in disbelief before her face grew into a huge smile like the cheshire fucking cat. "This is the best thing I've ever fucking heard in my life. When did this feeling start?" Lindsay asked, now dropping her smile a little to show the seriousness in her voice to show Michael she wanted to help.  
"A while now.. Okay a long while, like a long long while. Around a year or so." Michael spoke slowly and rubbed the back of his neck furiously as in hopes of maybe his head falling off, this wasn't exactly a easy subject with him, considering he never told anyone, hell he never even told anyone he was gay, well to be fair he never thought he was gay, he was never attracted to any other guys in his life other than Gavin, never even thought any other guy was attractive even if they were hot as hell.

  
"Yeah, I can work with that." As the words escaped from Lindsays mouth she got up, threw her finished food away and walked out of the room, but not before flashing a wink in Michaels way.

  
'Oh great, heres where it gets complicated' Michael thought.

  
Little did either of them know Geoff was in the other side of the wall, listening very carefully with a grin plastered on his face. 'Oh yeah, this is gonna be entertaining as dicks.'  
_________________________________________________________  
A few days had passed and Michael found himself becoming more nervous, Lindsay refused to tell him her plan and had no idea when said plan was going to take place. Not to mention that Geoff had kept turning around and eyeing him and Gavin every so often, and joking about the non-existent relationship that occured between them more than usual. 'Had Lindsay told him? Nah, she wouldn't do something like that.' Michael thought to himself as he walked into the AH office and tossed his bag into his chair. No one else had been in the office exept Ray who was eyeing Michael the entire time.

  
"Take a picture it will last longer." Michael shot towards Ray who just laughed it off. "You sure? There is someone I think you'd rather have a picture of other than yourself." Rays face was straight as a pole, the expression couldn't be read and to be honest that terrified Michael. "..Uh, what the fuck are you trying to say?" Michael shot at Ray. "Nothing dude." Ray said with a small huff of laughter. Ray looked a bit too happy.. No. Holy shit. Fuck. Michael couldn't think straight, he knew right away. Ray knew. Lindsay. Goddamnit.

  
Michael left the room after Rays response just implying 'Just gotta use the restroom, be right back' Michael darted into the large room, getting small glances of worry and suspicion, a pissed off looking Michael in a room full of people wasn't a good sign.  
_________________________________________________________  
"No Geoff, I'm not planning on dressing up nice today. Why does it matter? Todays not podcast day or anything, even if it was I don't see why it's a big deal, no body cares what I dress like."

  
"Gavin, all your fucking shirts are dirty and I'm not walking out if this house with you looking like a slob with a stained shirt and shit. Here." Geoff tossed a nice black button down shirt towards Gavin who stared at it before directing his glance back at Geoff. "I have plenty of clean shirts, ya donut. I dont need thi--" "Gavin" Geoff interupted. "Just wear the fucking shirt." He gave Gavin a hard stare that said 'No more complaining or your fired'

  
Gavin gave a small sigh "Fine, now get out so I can get dressed." Geoff gave him a small smile before walking out the door and shutting it behind him. 'So far so good.'  
_________________________________________________________  
"LINDSAY!!"   
The sudden burst that came out of complete silence made Lindsay jump out of her chair, ripping out her headphones in the process and directing her attention to the steaming Michael making his way across the room.

  
People working took out their headphones, some even standing up making sure to get involved incase things got of hand.  
Lindsay gave Michael a questioning stare as she spoke "..What did I do..?" "We need to talk." He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the room gently so he wouldn't hurt her. People started to settle down in their seats but still keeping thier attention to the two heading for the door.

  
"What?!" Lindsay almost screamed feeling a bit angry from the way she was pulled away from her work. "Fucking Ray, that's what!' Lindsay look confusedly at him. "What about him..?" Michael looked into her eyes for the moment seeing the confusion. "So you didn't.. tell him?" Lindsay cocked her head in confusion but quickly looked back at him with a look of frightfulness. "No! I didn't. Why, what did he say?" Michael looked down at his feet with wide eyes. "If you didn't say it.. then who did..?"  
Michael looked back up to Lindsay and noticed she too had wide eyes. 'Well, fuck.' was all Michael could think.  
_________________________________________________________

"This is bloody uncomfortable... is this why you wanted me to wear this?"

  
It was all too easy, Gavin basically set it up himself. "Yeah, thought it'd be pretty funny. I wasn't wrong that's for sure." Geoff shot back happy with the sudden easiness this was becoming. "You're an asshole."

  
The rest of the ride was pretty silent, Gavin kept straighting his shirt, hoping it could get comfortable, except it was only making him look nicer. Yup, Gavin was defininetly setting this up all by himself.  
_________________________________________________________  
Michael walked back into the office by himself after apologizing to Lindsay and letting her get back to her work assuring her he could figure it out himself.  
When Michael walked back to his chair he noticed Ray was glued to his phone, it looked like he texting someone. That stupid grin that Gavin wore.. That gorgeous smile-- that annoying smile was plastered on Ray's face right now.

  
"What the fuck are you so happy about?" Michael asked with slight irritation in his voice. "Nothing. Just.. texting Courtney." Michael cocked and eyebrow knowing damn well he was lying. He could tell, he could always tell, but decided not to ask, instead he shot Ray a remark about sexting in the office and turned to his desktop trying to find a way to ask Ray how he knew. Maybe he was delusional, who knows. Ray was the one who made the most Mavin jokes. Yeah, that was probably the case. So of course Michael let his thought go as he cursed at himself under his breath for disturbing Lindsays and many others work with his out burst.  
_________________________________________________________  
Geoff stopped at a small gas station to get something to fuel himself for the day ahead, well that was his excuse anyway, while Gavin walked in to get a redbull Geoff sat inside and texted Ray - who he told about what he heard from Michaels and Lindsays conversations a couple days ago, which of course releashed the fangirl inside of Ray exclaiming "MAVIN IS REAL!" -

  
**NEW MESSAGE; GEOFF**

  
**Geoff- He's making this too easy, man. We stopped at a gas station, anything you think could help?**

  
**Me: Cologne. If they sell that shit there. Almost gave it away Geoff, god I'm dumb, he went to the restroom, hopefully he doesn't suspect anything.**

  
**Geoff- Yeah, you're fucking stupid, tone it down a bit, can't be risking anything now. I'll look, gas stations got all kinds of usless shit. They're bound to have it. This better work, or help at least. See you soon.**

  
**Me: Sweet. He just got back, doesn't look to happy. Really hope I didn't fuck it up, I'll give ya details when you're back. Seeya.**  
_________________________________________________________  
Geoff let out a small sigh as he read the text. Out of everyone he could have told.. Goddamnit Ray.  
"Hey Geoff, you ready? Got what I need, and yours too." Gavin said as he shook the can of redbull in front of Geoffs face for proof.  
"Hold on, I need to check something." with that Geoff walked over to the clerk behind the counter while Gavin walked out to the car with the newly bought items. "Hey do you guys have cologne here?" The clerk looked from Geoff to the counter behind her and grabbed a tray with an assortment of cologne. "We don't sell much of it, but they insisted we stock it. Ya know, last minute touch up for people going on a date or something." Geoff nodded in understandment and grabbed the rose scented bottle, courtesy of the one and only fuck up. "This will do." The clerk grabbed the bottle and rang it up. "Have a good day, sir." "You too, miss."

  
Geoff jumped in the car next to Gavin and gladly took the redbull from Gavins hands, opened it, and took a drink. "Woops, almost forgot." Before Gavin had a chance to look up to see what Geoff meant he was drenched in the sweet smelling spray. "What the hell was that for, ya mong?!" Gavin screeched as he tried to clear his lungs from the amount sprayed. "Oh sorry, Gav. Was just trying to spray myself." "Ya couldn't have got out of the car to do that!?" Geoff put the bottle back in his pocket before giving Gavin a quick glance. "Sorry, dude."  
______________________________________________________  
Michael was editing away at some full play he had completed a while ago, he almost didn't notice when Ray sprung up from his seat, glanced out the window and darted out of the office. Couldn't be that important, right?

  
Ray ran out of the building and stopped outside of Geoffs car. "Jesus, Ray, what are you in a hurry for?" Gavin asked, confusion riddling his face. "Oh, ya know, have a few questions for Geoff." Gavin slowly gave a nod and started to walk towards the building, leaving Geoff and Ray outside.

  
"So, he looks nice, did ya get the cologne?" "You bet I did, why the fuck couldn't you wait inside, dumbass? Be any more suspicious, fucktard?" Geoff gave a slight thump to Rays head as they walked towards the building. "Just wanted to make sure it was perfect, couldn't help it." Geoff gave a small laugh. "Yeah, fangirl it up while you have the chance." "I'm gonna fangirl the shit out of this." Ray exclaimed with complete seriousness in his face.  
______________________________________________________  
Michael wouldn't have noticed the presence of another person in the room if it wasn't for the strong smell of.... roses?

  
"Hey Micool!"

  
Michael almost fell out of his chair. "Jesus Christ, Gavin. You scared the shit out of me." Michael was about to continue on his stream of insults, but the sight of Gavin made his throat tighten and he could barely speak. "Yeah, sorry about that, didn't notice you were so focused... what you looking at?" Gavin turned his head thinking Michael was staring at something behind him, oh but quite the contrary. "Oh.. um nothing. Why, uh.. why you so.. dressed up today?" Gavin gave a sigh, "Geoff made me wear it, he thought it would be funny to see me so uncomfortable today apparently.. don't really see the humor in it, but ya know.."  
Michael shook his head trying to get out of his trance. "Well.. You look good, should dress up more often." 'Michael you fucking idiot, did you really just say that?!' "Really? Like it? Yeah, maybe I should more often than." Gavin gave Michael a wink. Michael almost fell out of his chair.. ALMOST.  
______________________________________________________

The day passed on normally, or normal as it could get in the AH office anyway.  
It had been hard, well for Michael anyway, having to smell the sweet scent of Gavin's colonge all day, and that shirt.. it looked so perfect on him, it almost drove him insane, why must he be in love with his best friend? Goddamnit..

  
This wasn't Lindsays plan, was it? Was she trying to get Gavin to look good so he would be the one to confess. Oh hell no, that was NOT happening. Although Gavin did say Geoff made him wear the shirt.. Geoff didn't know, did he? Oh god Michael stop, you're getting a hold of yourself. Michaels thoughts were broke off as a familiar voice sounded next to him. 

"Hey Micool, wanna go on lunch break with me?"

Michael looked up from his editing software and into Gavin's eyes, by mistake of course. "Uh.. S-sure." Michael was definitely going to take this chance, but not before he talked to Lindsay. Maybe she was part of this? Hell, she might not even tell me, worth a shot though, right? Michael thought as he made his way out of the office with Gavin. "Hold on Gavvers, I need to ask Lindsay a question before we go." Did you really just call him Gavvers? "Okay, I'll wait outside."   
Michael watched as Gavin walked away, he never really noticed how graceful Gavin's walk was before now, it sent shivers down his spine. When Gavin was unseen through the doors, well blurred at best through the glass doors, Michael turned and walked towards where Lindsay did her work.

  
"Hey, uh, Lindsay?" Michael asked as he shook her shoulder to signal he was there. She took off her headphones and turned towards Michael. "Oh hey Michael, what's up? Did you find out who told Ray?" "Uh, not quite, actually, I just wanted to ask.. do you have anything to do with the whole 'Gavins-dressed-up-nice-and-apparently-someone-thinks-that-will-make-me-confess' fiasco?'"

Lindsay cocked her head in confusion. "Uh.. no? Why, does he look good today?" "Hell yes he does, with that button up shirt.. and that colonge and just..god he looks amazing." Lindsay made a small giggle. "Yeah, someones in love, that's for sure. That was not my plan though, I'm working on it, trust me. By the time it comes into play, he'll be all over you, or the other way around." Lindsay gave a small wink and turned to her desk. "Now go, don't keep him waiting." "How did you know..--" "Michael" Lindsay turned back around. "Theres no way you'd let him get away if he looked as nice as you said." Michael was about to say that Gavin had asked HIM to lunch, but he didn't feel like arguing, not on a day as good as this one. "Alright, Linds, thanks. Seeya later." Lindsay gave him a wave of the hand and with that Michael left the room to meet Gavin at his car.  
______________________________________________________

  
"We should go to Jersey Mikes." Gavin suggested. "Why there?" Michael asked as he looked over to Gavin who had his eyes glued to the window. "Ah, ya know." Michael shrugged and turned onto a different road that lead to the location.  
______________________________________________________  
 **EARLIER THAT AFTERNOON:**  
"X-Ray and Vavvvvv!!!" Ray and Gavin sung out in unison as they ran off into the distance, Iron swords in hand.  
"You guys are retarded." Geoff piped in which drew a laugh from Jack next to him. "I couldn't agree more." Ryan admitted. "Aww R&R Connection, Ryan!" Ray whined. Ryan laughed again. "Ryan, I'm right by your house, want me to give Edgar a visit? Yeah pipe down." with that Gavins phone gave off his signature ring-tone which of course freaked Gavin the fuck out. And everyone in the room laughed in unison. "Eh, I don't think you have it in you." Ryan blurted out, again, making the rest of the AH crew dying of laughter. "Yeah, yeah." Gavin said as he pulled out his phone to check it:

  
**NEW MESSAGE: LINDSAY**

  
**Lindsay: Hey, Gavin. You should ask Michael to go to lunch with you, Jersey Mikes, I'll pay, but you have to go as soon as lunch break starts, I got a little surprise for you guys, well more for you, but it will come together, I promise. Got it?**

**Me: Uh, okay..? Will do. Anything else?**

  
**Lindsay: Yeah, you can't tell Michael, just ask him to go on lunch break, if he says no, force him.**

  
**Me: Alright, thanks, Lindsay. You don't need to pay, I can handle it.**

  
**Lindsay: Sweet.**  
______________________________________________________

  
When they pulled into the parking lot, Michael could tell that Gavin was a little to eager to get inside. "Calm the fuck down Gavin. What's your deal?" Gavin turned to Michael about spill the entire thing, but caught himself "We!....Were gonna eat at the best place in the world.. yeah. Just hungry I guess.. don't know.." Michael could smell bullshit. "Yeah sure Gavin..whatever, lets just go eat, I'm starving."  
______________________________________________________  
 **-LATER, THE DAY MICHAEL TOLD LINDSAY ABOUT HIS CRUSH:-**

  
**NEW MESSAGE: -UNKNOWN-**   
**LOCATION: Austin, Texas. US.**

**UNKNOWN: Hey, is this Dan Gruchy?**

  
**Me: Yeah, that's me, may I ask who this is?**

  
**UNKNOWN: My name is Lindsay, I'm one of Gavin's friends, I wanted to ask you a favor.. it's a pretty big favor..**

  
**Me: Nice to meet you. Sure, ask away. Do I need to kill Gavin? It will be quite a deed but I'll see what I can do.**

  
**UNKNOWN: I like your attitude Gruchy, anyway, no, Gavin's done nothing, but, you see, Gavins Friend - Michael - has a huge crush on him, and I catch Gavin staring quite a lot, I think he might like him too, but Michael won't confess in a million years and a day so I wanted to know if you could make him jealous a bit? I don't see how it would work out, but it's the best idea I had.**

  
**Me: Hm, really? Actually I was planning to fly out there in a couple weeks to surprise Gavin, but I guess now is better than ever, heres the deal, make a plan, I'll fly out tomorrow, and we'll get him jealous. I won't get punched, will I? I mean. I'm not worried, just don't wanna have to get physical.**

  
**UNKNOWN: Whoa, really? You're awesome! No, I'm pretty positive you wont get punched. Sure, he's a little ball of hate, but he doesn't really get 'physical' unless he's forced. I don't think jealously will push him over the edge.**

  
**Me: Sound's good to me. I should be there in a day or so, pick me up from the airport? We can discuss from there. I'll put you in my contacts and text you the day I arrive.**

  
**LINDSAY: Perfect. See ya in a few days. Thanks for your help.**

  
**Me: Oh, by the way, how did you get my number?**

  
**LINDSAY: I have my ways.**  
______________________________________________________  
As they walked into the building Gavin looked around every inch of the place, trying to figure out what the surprise was.. but than he saw it.

  
"..Dan?"

  
Michael got confused for a second, than he saw it too, and all of a sudden something in his chest burned, like his organs had just caught fire. What the fuck is Dan doing here? He thought, but yet again, for the second time today his thoughts were cut off with the sound of Gavins voice.

  
"DAN!" Gavin screamed as he ran as fast as his legs could manage and jumped into his arms. "Hey, B!" Dan exclaimed, smiling wide at Gavin, and glancing over to see Michael staring blankly at them.

  
"I missed you, B." Dan said in a sweet affectionate kind of voice.  
"I couldn't wait to see you, I was going to surprise you in a few weeks, but I just got so exicted I came early instead. God, it's good to see you." Dan could see the frustration in Michael deepen as he droned on, he was succeeding, just hoping Lindsay was right about the punching thing.  
"I missed you too, Dan. So much."

  
Michael snapped at that.  
"Okay!" Michael said getting closer.  
'Bingo.'  
"Gavin, I have to tell you something."  
Gavin looked confused but loosened his grip on Dan to listen to what Michael had to say. "What is it, Michael?"  
Michael took a deep breath, and drove a hand through his unruly dark brown locks. "I.. I'm in love with you Gavin."  
Gavin didn't say a word, just stared, waiting for more.  
"I love you more than words can describe, for a while now actually. A long while. I wanna be with you, for as long as humanly possible, and longer, I wanna be able to tell you how much I love you everyday, wake up to your morning texts, You're perfect, you know that? I know I pick on you a lot, but I don't mean any of it. Not one word. I have kept this to myself for so long.. but I need to say it before my head explodes. I love you.."  
Gavin couldn't think of a word to say, so he did the next best thing to his four word reply."So.. what do you sa--" Michael was cut off by Gavin grabbing both of his cheeks in his hands and kissing him passionatly.

  
Dan smiled and pulled out his phone.  
______________________________________________________  
Lindsay picked up her coffee and walked back to her desk, and let out a smile as she picked up her phone:

  
**1 NEW MESSAGE;**

  
**NEW MESSAGE: DAN**

  
**Dan: Mission accomplished.**


End file.
